Listen to the Rain
by ASKInfinity
Summary: Roxas has a confession. How will Axel take it? Akuroku, AU


Hello, there. You most likely don't know me, as this is my first yaoi fanfic. This story has no point. I am just very bored, quite depressed, and felt like writing something. It is a one-shot, since I don't trust myself to update and it's unfair to anyone who might actually want to find out what happens in a multi-chapter story to leave a work unfinished. Yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Kingdom Hearts, unless something I compose makes me hugely rich and famous. I won't hold my breath. Musicians don't even usually make enough to live off of.

**Listen to the Rain**

Roxas flipped his phone shut after Axel hung up. He hung his head as he jammed it into the pocket of his pants, giving an almost inaudible sigh. He trudged along the narrow alley, heading for Axel's apartment, his footsteps echoing strangely in the seemingly empty city. He looked up at the sky once. It looked like rain was coming.

He walked past many people, laughing and chatting about trivial matters. He didn't bother to listen in; he was trapped in his own thoughts.

He planned to confess tonight. He didn't know how long he had felt the way he did, just that he couldn't keep everything to himself anymore. He knew it was a bad idea, but his secret was weighing him down. He knew he would never feel better if he didn't tell Axel the truth.

He was so deep in thought that he realized after some time that he had passed Axel's apartment building, and brought himself back to reality, retracing his steps to the front of the imposing gray structure. As he climbed the stairs, making his way to the door, his stomach seemed to be begging him to turn around. It felt as if the organ had fastened itself to the bottom floor, making each step a struggle.

Finally having made it to Axel's front door, he knocked. His friend's normal, cheerful voice shouted, "It's open, Rox!"

As he heard this, Roxas's gut seemed to snap like a rubber band from the bottom floor all the way to the ceiling. He ignored the unpleasant feeling as he stepped into the foyer, taking off his shoes and smiling at his best friend. "Hey, Axel," he greeted as the boy emerged from the kitchen, holding a bowl of fresh popcorn.

"Hey," he responded, offering the bowl to Roxas, who turned it down. He didn't think food was a good idea.

"So, what are we watching tonight?"

It had been a long-standing tradition that each Friday was movie night. The two enjoyed picking the strangest titles they could find and laughing themselves to death at the stupidity of it all. However, tonight would definitely not be full of laughter. Of that Roxas was sure.

Axel held up a DVD case in answer to the question. Displayed on the cover was a woman in strange, revealing clothing. Wait. That was a man. "The legendary Rocky Horror Picture Show!" He grinned. "They're showing it at that theater that's closing. We're going to go, and if we do, we have to know what to do!"

Roxas faked a smile. It figured. Axel just had to choose that movie tonight. It seemed the gods were having fun with him, letting him know there was no way he was backing out of confessing again. He'd better just go ahead and get it over with.

He sat down on the couch as Axel put the disc in the DVD player. "Um, Axel, before we watch the movie, can I talk to you?"

Axel looked over his shoulder at Roxas, his emerald eyes filled with concern. Roxas never wanted to talk. He had felt something was wrong with his friend lately, but whenever he asked him about it, Roxas would put on a fake smile and assure him that everything was fine. Maybe he was finally about to find out what was troubling him.

"Sure, Roxas," he responded soothingly as he sat down next to the boy, making the aged cushion sag under his weight.

Roxas gulped. It made him nervous that Axel was so close. He could see the troubled look on his best friend's face and his heart sank, knowing that what he would say might make that the last caring look he would receive from the redhead. He took a deep breath and began.

"We've been friends for a long time, right?" Roxas asked, almost choking.

Axel gave a huge smile as his whole face lit up. "Yup, friends till the end! The terrible two from the Organization of Idiots!" For that was what they had dubbed their group of friends. The "terrible two" was their nickname because they were strong believers that good friends will bail you out of jail, while true friends will be sitting next to you at the police station, saying, "Man, we really fucked up."

Unfortunately, Axel didn't think that was Roxas's point. His expression became somber again, waiting for him to continue. He desperately wanted to know what was troubling him. He would do anything to help Roxas.

Roxas took a deep breath and looked up into Axel's eyes. He fell apart. When he tried to speak, not a sound came out. He sighed and turned his focus to his knees.

Axel kindly coaxed, "Come on, Roxas. What is it? Don't be afraid to tell me."

This encouraged Roxas slightly. He opened his mouth and, after a second, mumbled, "I . . . I . . ." He couldn't continue verbally. Instead he returned his focus to Axel's eyes, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward. Axel caught a strange look on his friend's face just before he felt soft lips press briefly against his own.

When Roxas pulled back there was an unreadable expression planted on Axel's face. Most obvious, however, was the look of blank surprise. Roxas instantly regretted what he had done. He leapt off the couch and ran to the door, barely stopping to slip on his shoes as he bolted out of the apartment altogether. He heard his friend's voice call out to him to wait, but ignored it as he slammed the door shut and sprinted down the stairs and out of the building.

After continuing to run down a few empty alleys, Roxas slowed to a walk. He folded his arms across his chest. He should have brought a jacket.

A few minutes later, he stopped and sat on the ground, leaning against a wall. He wiped an eye with his hand and it came back wet. He hadn't even noticed he was crying.

Then the rain began to fall. Slowly, one drop at a time, it began to pick up speed until the water was pouring steadily and silently from the gray sky. Roxas stared upward, blinking as the drops hit his face. It seemed as if the sky was crying with him. This time he noticed the tears welling up in his eyes and he bent his head down as the warm drops fell onto his khakis, matching the cold ones from the heavens.

Why had he kissed Axel? It wasn't enough that he was confessing that he loved him, which would definitely make him uncomfortable. He had to go and _kiss_ his best friend. Now he knew Axel would never speak to him again. He closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rain hitting the ground. The peaceful noise seemed to comfort and mock him all at the same time, trying to calm him and reminding him of the loneliness of the silence.

Roxas remained pressed against the bricks for what felt like a lifetime, though it was probably only a few minutes. He began to shiver, once again wishing he had brought a jacket. Deciding it was a good idea to go home, he tried to stand, but his body wouldn't let him. He heaved yet another heavy sigh and rested his head against the wall's rough surface, letting his eyes fall closed.

Then Roxas heard another noise, though it hardly registered in his mind. Was it footsteps . . . ? He didn't bother to open his eyes until he heard a very familiar voice gently say his name. At this, he jerked his head up to meet Axel's gaze for a fleeting second before scrambling to run away. He couldn't face him now.

Unfortunately, his escape was cut short when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off, but Axel was too strong. Instead, the redhead turned Roxas around to face him, placing one hand on each shoulder, so as to prevent another attempt at escape.

"Roxas," Axel stated, stronger this time. "Why did you run away like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Roxas asked, staring desperately at the wet pavement between him and his best friend. He paused briefly, as if expecting a response from Axel. "I couldn't face you after that. I ruined everything . . ." he trailed off in a whisper.

Axel didn't respond. Instead, Roxas felt a hand leave his left shoulder and lift his chin, forcing him to meet Axel's gaze as the boy wiped a tear away with his thumb. Roxas once again caught an unreadable expression displayed on Axel's features before the unexpected happened.

Axel suddenly pressed his lips firmly against Roxas's surprised ones, as they parted in a small gasp. Axel gripped his shoulders harder as he continued, refusing to pull away. After a moment he broke off, still not releasing Roxas from his grasp. He stared determinedly at the blond, gazing deeply into the eyes that matched the rain falling all around him.

"Axel . . ." Roxas whispered, barely daring to believe what had just happened was real.

"Don't ever run away, Roxas." Axel let go of the boy's shoulders and instead took hold of his left hand with his right. "Just listen to the rain. Can't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" Roxas questioned quietly.

"It's telling you how much I love you."

With that, Axel guided Roxas back to his apartment, where they spent the evening watching "The Rocky Horror Picture Show," Roxas's head resting upon Axel's shoulder with the redhead's arm wrapped around his calm shoulder. When it was over, Axel shut the television off and only the sound of the rain broke the silence. After a moment Roxas calmly stated, "I can hear it now."

Axel smiled down at the blond and captured his lips once again in a tender kiss.

**The End**

Wow, that sucked. Oh well, I'll upload it anyway.

Yeah, this story was supposed to be cute. I hope it is. I just really wanted to write something, and that's what came out. I know it's really cliche. Just don't flame me right now.

Reviews make me happy!


End file.
